Ryuji Adachi
Ryuji Adachi (リュージ・アダチ, Ryūji Adachi) is a second year student at U.A. High currently enrolled in the hero course. Born in the Osaka Prefecture, Ryuji was the son of a notorious yakuza leader years prior to their disbandment, and as a result was raised by single-handedly by his mother shortly after his capture. Changing his name shortly after he was born, Ryuji attended public school before ultimately getting into trouble shortly after discovering his Quirk in elementary school, from then on making it a habit of getting himself and others into trouble. By the time he had entered middle school, he had gained some recognition for using his Quirk and good looks to start his own gang, earning him the nickname as the fabled Prince of Osaka (オサカの王子, Osaka no Ōji). Being advised to use his natural abilities to make a name for himself in the hero community rather than a vandal, Ryuji started himself off as a vigilante before enrolling to U.A. High, inheriting the same Quirk used by his father, Ignition Change, and growing adept in its use. Known for his unusual demeanor and wild changes in mood, he was dubbed by most of his teachers as being too "temperamental" among his peers, ironically using it as his epithet as the Temperamental Hero: Blue Burner (気分の悪いヒーロー：ブルーバーナー, Kibun no Warui Hīrō: Burū Bānā). Appearance Personality Possessing a flare for the dramatic, Ryuji places a great deal of emphasis on first impressions by using showy and flashy antics that immediately draws attention on himself, especially when it comes to how people perceive him. Building himself up with conceited way of speaking, Ryuji was raised in a rather pampered life-style, and on top of that, he received his father's Quirk and a sizable inheritance on his part as well, proceeds he had acquired during his time as a yakuza, only serving to inflate his ego even further. Although on the hero tract, Ryuji does possesses some degree of pride in his roots, acknowledging that although his father was a criminal, he was clever and ambitious enough to make a name for himself, even during his final days. To the same degree, Ryuji is intelligent and level-headed enough to recognize when to back off or recognize a situation that he can't win, often choosing to use words over violence to solve his problems. Carefully thinking ahead before making a decision callously, however, in this extent, Ryuji is sly and calculating in the way that he interacts with others; on the exterior, he is polite and well-mannered to others in public, using his good-looks and charisma as a means of misdirecting others. But among a select number of heroes, he comes off as arrogant and overbearing, to the point of annoying others with boasts. The only saving grace he has is typically found in his sense of justice. Even with his background, Ryuji was captivated by the endeavor of heroes and had chosen to use abilities for the sake of bettering his community. However, the perspective in which he views justice is that as a symbol rather than an idea, going to great lengths to enforce it, using whatever means to do so, no matter how underhanded or brutal they may be. Much in the same way, Ryuji’s perception of good and evil is black and white in stark contrast to other heroes, upholding even the smallest of laws and rules to the best of his abilities and deliver punishments himself for any rule breakers, even if it requires him to go above the heads of other to do so. Raised under his protective mother to follow the rules and live an honest life in desponadance to his late father, Ryuji is a firm believer and enforcer of order. Even with his “superior” attitude in relation to things, Ryuji is altruistic in his own way, refusing to let others participate in dangerous endeavors or face stronger opponents if he believes they aren’t up for it. Correspondingly, the way he interacts with other follows a similar pattern. This self-entitled method of thinking is even more reinforced whenever he dons his hero costume and switches over to his heroic person of Blue Burner. By his logic, Ryuji finds justification in his actions as being in the right due to the position he distinguishes himself with, being a hero. Thinking of himself as being righteous while villains as unjustifiable, he shows no sense of hesitation or compromise, feeling vindicated in the extreme measures he takes to arrest them. Unfortunately, above all other traits, his most distinguishing feature is the level of pride he demonstrates toward others. Making it a habit to establish the roles he and other people have together, Ryuji always placing himself at the top of the hierarchy. As a result, Ryuji tends to measure people up by their level of strength and experience rather than hand out his trust to others based on a whim. History Quirk and Abilities Ignition Change ( , Chakka no Henka; lit. "Revision of Seasons") is an Emitter-type Quirk that gives Ryuji the ability to alter the temperature around him by significantly increasing or reducing the internal heat to various degrees. Achieved by interacting with the degree or intensity of heat present in a substance or objects, he can rapidly accelerate the molecules or quickly reduce their movement. In this instance, Ryuji can elevate it to the point of igniting it into flames or decreasing it to the point of freezing, taking in the thermal energy into himself by redirecting it elsewhere. In this fashion, Ryuji takes on the qualities of a thermostat, using his body to regulate the change in temperature and maintaining it near a desired setpoint. Eventually honed after a period of time, these traits became more apparent in how they interact with his touch, with heat being converted into potential energy he can use, leaving behind ice, while elevating frozen objects to the opposite state, sapping away the latent energy it has. Possessing two methods of use—when increasing the heat, Ryuji elevates the core temperature to extreme levels. When absorbing the heat, Ryuji quickly reduces the temperature to dangerously low degrees, allowing him to freeze objects solid. On the opposite end, when super heating those he touches, Ryuji can emit flames from him his body and ignite objects on fire, or at the farthest extreme, heat the air across from him to the point of creating a wide arrange of explosions. With this method, Ryuji can coat objects with ice or cool hot objects upon contact. However, his Quirk requires him to be near his target for a maximum of 10 meters to influence the temperature around it or have some manner of physical contact with the object in question for more direct results. As a stark limitation of its use, Ryuji can only interact with temperatures in one direction through each individual hand, either to increase or decrease and is unable to do both at the same time, requiring him to alternate between either hot and cold temperatures in a given moment. Additionally, if his Quirk absorbs too much heat, his ability to rapidly freeze objects can become heavily impaired. As it was further developed, Ryuji became capable of influencing the temperature on two separate fronts via his hands, adjusting the established setpoint on two extremes, to the point of producing a variety of effects, most commonly Ryuji shifting rapidly between from hot to cold in quick succession. As a result, Ryuji can apply the changes to more abstract objects, such as the air and wind, producing both hot and cold air to stimulate the air to the point of producing powerful wind currents. By adjusting the level of hot and cold present, Ryuji can change the intensity and volume of wind he can emit, using it to levitate or simulate flight by riding on the currents. Moves * Freezing Touch (フリーズタッチ, Furīzu Tatchi): Considered the most basic application of his Quirk, it is a move that allows Ryuji to rapidly cool down objects that he touches to the point of zero activity, producing ice or frost in its place. Achieved through physical contact or within his area of effect, it entitles him to a myriad of abilities, typically those associated with freezing the air or transforming liquids into solids by cooling the activity of molecules present inside them. This occurs mainly due to Ryuji stealing or drawing out the heat currently present inside a number of objects or sources, adding their potential heat energy inside his own body, being a reciprocal while leaving behind a cold after-effect. Overall, the effect his move has becomes more pronounced the longer and more prominent his contact is with his target is, with repeated touches or extended contact allowing him to decrease it's internal and external temperature more quickly. In typical fashion, Ryuji uses this aspect of his Quirk to create ice or reduce his own body heat, causing solid ice to form or crystals in various shapes and forms depending on the water present or object in question he is touching. When interacting with his own body or other organic creatures, Ryuji can adjust the degree of effect it has, either freezing them to the point of shattering, preservation, or inducing frostbite by freeze drying them. :*'Ice Shell' (氷の殻, Kōri no Kara): A defense oriented move that has Ryuji apply his Quirk across the surface of his body, creating layers upon layers of ice to form across certain regions of his body. Using the water in the air, he builds on top of it, producing coats of ice that serve as a suit of armor for him to defend against incoming attacks or empower physical moves on his part, durable enough to sustain itself from incoming gunfire and melee attacks on par with Quirk users. Taking advantage of his ability to drawn in a siphon off excess heat from his surroundings, the ice naturally adds unto its mass and volume, growing larger by producing additional ice the original layer. By targeting others, Ryuji can apply the move unto people and objects beside himself, allowing the ice to swallow up his opponent, crippling their ability to move or maneuver themselves. :*'Ice Parade' (氷のパレード, Kōri no Parēdo): One of the few moves in his arsenal that functions as a method for him to fire projectiles, achieved by gathering the water in the atmosphere or any sources around him and freezing it into various shapes or forms he desires to use as an attack. Typically taking on the form of spikes, orbs, or constructs, their main purpose is to allow Ryuji to control the relative distance between himself and his opponent. In such cases, he freezes the water in such a way as to produce obstacles that overwhelm his opponent's capacity to dodge or evade, all the while he remains distant from them. From his standpoint, Ryuji can stretch them from across any surface he touches, allowing the ice to form over them for him to aim and fire, sending the shards of hardened ice at his target with rippling speeds in similar styles as to a cannon. On the opposite extreme, Ryuji can create them across his body, serving as a method for him to aim on a more personal level by using his limbs. :*'Flash Freeze '(フラッシュフリーズ, Furasshu Furīzu): The perfect version of Freezing Touch, by exerting his Quirk to its uppermost, absolute limit, solely on siphoning the heat from his target on top of freezing it in equal measure, Ryuji can instantaneously freeze objects without making prolonged touch with them, along with all the liquids stored inside them or a body of water, freezing them solid so rapidly to the point of preventing them from forming ice crystals during the transition. The process itself completely freezes the target without so much as producing ice or frost to appear outward, leaving it cryogenically cold in a deep-freeze state to the best of Ryuji's ability. Reaching temperatures as low as −320.8 °F that Ryuji achieves in a short period of time, the process afterwards critically impairs his ability freeze anything after its singular use, rendering that facet of his Quirk inactive for days at a time. * Burning Touch (燃えるようなタッチ, Moeru Yōna Tatchi): The second aspect of his Quirk that is considered as the polar opposite to his Freezing Touch, this move enables him to accelerate the movement of molecules. During activation, Ryuji use the increase in heat for a number of personal feats, such as commonly producing flames across from him by creating an ignition point on his target, causing them to combust. With the area of effect present, his reach allows him to elevate the temperature of the air to drastic degrees, easily setting objects ablaze from afar with enough effort on his part, increasing the heat energy already present inside. Much in the same fashion, the effect his move has becomes more pronounced the longer and more prominent his contact is with his target is, only in this case, Ryuji can create hotter and more intense burns and elevation in temperature the longer touches something. As a result, he can bolster his internal and external body temperature, compressing the heat to temperatures too dangerous for ordinary to interact with, serving as a means of defense. In addition, Ryuji can transfer the energy unto others, heating them up to the same margin, effectively melting metal, heating or evaporating water, and incinerating objects. :*'Vaporation' (蒸発, Jōhatsu): A streamlined move that uses a more unique approach toward his Quirk, by superheating water sources near him or in the air, Ryuji can elevate the pressure to the point of eruption, allowing him to produce scalding steam to appear. In terms of heat, the vapors appear and fire off similarly to geysers of boiling water but at high speeds, with the temperature being high enough to melt simplistic materials while inflicting severe burns and blisters across those he hits. In addition, by touching his target, Ryuji can have a more hands on approach with his move, heating the liquids or water present inside an object to the point of eruption, rupturing them from the inside. As a result, they produce a myriad of uses for both offensive and defensive uses, such as evaporating the water inside rock and floors to the point of erupting into shards of stone, or simply hiding inside the cloud. :*'Melting Point' (融点, Yūten): An advanced move requiring a greater degree of input on Ryuji’s part, the move is achieved by drastically increasing the internal and external heat naturally produced by his body to their limits and maintaining them in that state for a certain period of time. What is essentially Ryuji keeping his Quirk in a perpetual state of activation, the constant heat he produces escalates higher and higher the longer it remains on, keeping the heat and aura tightly compressed around his skin to condense the energy. As a result, he glows a bright shade of red, with the heat being high enough to melt through solid metal and rock, evaporate ice and water upon contact, and incinerate most objects with his touch. However, the stamina and rate of energy used to maintain the moves drastically drains at his ability to elevate heat, which comes to the cost of temporarily disabling that aspect of his Quirk for an an entire day, described as “overheating” his Quirk. * Bomber's Touch (爆撃機は触れる, Bakugeki-ki no Sesshoku): A somewhat expansion on his Burning Touch, it is a branching move that uses his Quirk's heat aspect to super heat the air, causing a thermal explosion to occur. Much more straightforward in comparison to his Burning Touch, the moves is triggered by physical touch or from a distance within his area of effect that he focuses on building up the temperature, elevating the air around it by applying just enough pressure to cause it to burst. The sheer force behind each explosion is reflective on the level of heat used to produce it, with the bare minimum being enough to destroy or breakthrough solid concrete, walls, and other durable materials. On the other hand, drastic rises in temperature result in high-end explosions the likes to topple large-scale targets, extending meters in length with sufficient power to tear people to pieces with a single blow. As a notable advantage, by redirecting the direction of the explosions, as wells as adjusting the scale and volume of their output, Ryuji can ride behind them, allowing him maneuver in mid-air while propelling himself at great speeds. * Cyclone Touch (風のタッチ, Kaze no Tatchi): A move developed two weeks prior to Sports Festival, it is a special move that combines his Freezing Touch and Burning Touch, using them in tandem with one another to stimulate the air pressure around him. This in turn allows him to create powerful wind currents capable ripping his target apart, or simply propelling them away with the wind's intense force, moving dangerous speeds. By alternating between the amount of hot and cold he applies, Ryuji can adjust on the length, size, and overall force it has, using to simulate a wide arrange of meteorological currents, such as miniature cyclones, tornadoes, and maelstroms, slamming his opponents with devastating air pressure. The pressure itself is is dictated by the his two abilities, maneuvering it by how much one is present over the other, giving him a great semblance of control in the direction it can move and how thoroughly it can hit something. In such instances, Ryuji can compress the spinning air to form a drill, or narrow the wind to produce a sharpened effect in the form of projectiles. As a benefit, he can ride and levitate himself by propelling the wind downward, navigating himself in the air during its use. High Pain Tolerance: Having pushed himself to the tremendous extents, the degree of endurance he has toward withstanding the sheer exhaustion and pain of his actions is relatively high in comparison to other people. Naturally attaining a pain tolerance that he developed through continuous exposure has given him the time to grow accustomed to its presence, increasing the threshold of pain he can take over a period of time before losing consciousness. This resistance is associated with his immense mental focus and self discipline he had developed as a brawler, using breathing exercises to manage the physical sensations of pain located at a region on his person, focusing on any muscles that are tight with the intentions of relaxing them, pushing away any thoughts of stress or discomfort he would feel at its presence on his body. High Reflexes: Training with several teachers at the behest of his mother, he has sharp instincts that endow him with an advanced sense of reflexes when managing his movements, nimbly coordinating his attacks and speed with tremendous accuracy as he fights. With the experience he has as a naturally bred fighter, Ryuji used most of his time to work on his dexterity in evading and reacting accordingly to his opponent's attacks, making himself a hard target to hit—his agility makes him quick to respond, using a combination of dodges and swift finesse to take the initiative in countering an incoming attack. With his reaction time being rather high, he’s had the time to grow accustomed toward moving in his own way, acting out his moves without so much as losing an ounce of focus when performing tasks that require his attention, relying on his muscle memory and intuition to react accordingly to a whatever is occurring around him. Immense Endurance: Undergoing all manner of training to increase his body’s natural traits and capabilities to reflect the role he was striving for. Before even applying to prestigious school of U.A. High, Ryuji had spent a great number of years leading up to his admission training up in order to compete with the older students due to his poor skill with magic, resorting with naturally training every part of his body in order to compensate for this fact. This is his way of competing with wizards by overpowering them with pure physical strength and battle-hardened experience. Through intense training and specialized dieting, Ryuji placed a great focus on building up his stamina toward with the means of focusing on his "staying power" whenever he fights, outlasting his opponents even in the longest of matches by conserving his energy in-between intervals. Spending most of his free time running to improve his cardiovascular capacity, years of following his daily routine has given him a long-lasting anaerobic capacity (oxygen-depleting) to keep himself active without losing his breath by constantly performing endurance running for several hours without rest. By burning most of his calories while managing them to stay at a perfect level, Ryuji has learned to keep his energy stored for a persistent periods of time, carefully using relatively short explosive bursts in-between attacks to use as little of his strength as possible. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Equipment Hero Suit: :*'Cooling System': :*'Heating System': Bow Gun: Knife: Grenades: Trivia Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users